The coming of warfrare
by starpeashot
Summary: A peashooter go’s to join the plant academy which is basicly like a training camp but the characters (dont worry there will be more im just putting in the main characters) a peashooter called pea and a sunflower called sunny
1. chapter 1

One night in the town of suburbia one called zomboss tried to take over the town he made zombies and weird plants but there was a person called crazy Dave that worked with the so called zomboss he didn't know what he was doing zomboss had been planning to take over suburbia thankfully crazy Dave was ready for a zombie outbreak everyone thought he was crazy but in the process of working with zomboss he stole some seeds that would help him defend himself.And when zomboss finally betrayed crazy Dave a real war has begun

Said a wise peashooter

"I was his first peashooter that he ever created many are surprised that I'm still alive"

"But as I said everything is possible"

When suddenly a voice came out " how did it feel like being in the first war"

"Oh little peaty I will always remember that day but it felt lonley,weird,confusing and scary but it all changed when he created me company which was a sunflower a chomper and a cactus we all were enjoying life like there wouldn't be one tomorrow unfortunately I can't see them anymore"

"Why"said peaty

"You don't have to know peaty "

Then suddenly _pea woke up_

"Another dream" said **pea** to himself "maybe becuase I'll be joining the academy tomorrow "

When a high pitched sound started ringing

"WAIT ITS TODAY"

 **Pea** got really nervous as he got out of his bed but on the other hand he'll get a taste of life in that way.

He made himself breakfast which mainly was plant food and milk it's a weird combination and **pea** knows that.

As he went over to the living room to watch tv he noticed that it was time to go to the academy

His heart was beating and he was sweating as he went into the ground and came out to the academy

Note:plants can only do that when they have a lot of energy anyway

 **Pea** saw a lot of plants and different types too not only peashooters a magnificent sight indeed

As **pea** walked in he listened to a conversation which were held between two sunflowers

"So are you gonna get a boyfriend" one said exitibly

"I guess " the other one replied

 **Pea** wanted a girlfriend since he first looked at a pair but he left that for later his main task was to train to be a solider when he walked into the room were his training would began he lined up against the wall as the commander went in

Commander:okay so everyone is here am I right so the first session will be a shooting session where you will be firing at series of cardboard zombies and it will also involve plants too to test how carefull you are which will also be made out of cardboard okay understood

Peashooters:yes sir

3\. 2 1 Fire!!!!!!!!

Peashooters fires rapidly and missed most of their shots while **pea** was kinda good

Then some peashooter shot a plant

Peashooter: dang

The exercise was suddenly over while the commander said "good job everyone I'll see you next time

And when **pea** turned around he saw a sunflower looking at him he blushed and quickly turned around

And ignored her as he got his stuff and went through the door he saw the same sunflower talking to another

So he listened to them

 **Sunny** :have you seen the new guys

Sunflower:yeah I did

 **Sunny** :uhh well I saw a peashooter right and I believe his name is **pea** he looked at me when I was taking a peek at their practice he did so well

Sunflower:I think you just found your boyfriend!!!

NOTE **:hello dear reader I hope you enjoyed my first story ever!!**

 **It's cool to think about it but I hope you enjoyed your stay take care**


	2. The view of battle

As **pea** left his home to go to the academy he wondered what he'd do next then all of a sudden he saw a group of plant a fire peashooter a snow pea a fire flower and a fire chomper then the fire peashooter said "oh hey you must pea that guy eh ... get it pea be?"

 **Pea** simply ignored him as he moved on to his practice area which was outside he spotted 1 peashooter

And 2 ice peas the two ice peas looked like they were bullying this peashooter

"I can't just stand there and do nothing" said **pea** to himself as he slowly approached to the sight

He could hear one ice pea say "what are you frozen " then immediately punched him"

 **Pea** shouted to them "Hey don't pick on others !"

The ice peas started to laugh as one said"what you think you can t-take us " as he burst into laughter

They started to walk over to him

"Hey tuff guy why don't you come and fight me then"said the other ice pea

"If you want to" as he charged and punched him in the face then the other one punched him in his stomach

Heavily then froze his arm the other peashooter teamed up with **pea** and hit the ice peas back as **pea** got punched in his weakest spot

"Hey my name is frank " said the peashooter

" **Pea"** as he power walked away for the practice frank shouted "thanks!!!!"

As **pea** walked in the forest he saw his group grouped up at a table and the commander was ther with a stick so **pea** went to check it out while suffering from the punch an ice pea gave him

Commander:so everyone you see this paper that's a map I'll show you were we start off that's crazy Dave's house we start from there and clear out any treats that get in our way of saving suburbia understood? Now look at suburbia zombies are every where outside the town okay? Now we will go in a group of 6 each. 2 groups flank the other ones stay back 2 go left and right.Now the layout is tricky of suburbia if you need to enter a house do so by breaking its glass don't worry either plants don't live there they live back were Dave does and the zombies are brown coats some soldiers engineers and scientists it might seem bad but trust me it's not as bad like in my days .pEveryone understood the battle will begin tomorrow.

As everyone talked about the tactics they'll use **pea** was clumsy and that worried him also he never saw a real zombie so he couldn't tell if they're powerful since **pea** lives in a secured area of the neighborhood he didn't worry that much about it as he was walking home but he realised two bodies he walked up closer as he discovered that those were the snow peas bodies he took them in and covered them with a blanket to not infect them with a nasty flu even though that would be nice if they'd have a flu

Later on in the day he started reading a book which was all about tactics and combat style and defensive forms even though he'd do poorly on imitating them Then he fell asleep after reading 10 pages

 **Hi. Guys sorry for the short story idk I had not that much ideas since they could of ruined the story easily hope you'll make a good story everyone and I'll be making more chapters the next one is a battle in suburbia .**


	3. The zombies side

Green hillside 02/5/1989 8pm

Ripper: why can't we come up with a good strategy

Stefan:because it's a good strategy!

Ruck:guys calm down

Freddy:yeah I agree with Ruck.And wait I'm the leader here so I get to decide okay!

All of a sudden the team heard a knock

Freddy :come in

As the figure opened the door It said

"Uhh hi I'm here to join the mk11 squad

Everyone started laughing except Freddy as he asked "what's your name"

It answered with "meggy"

"Okay I'll open up a target range and we'll see how you do"

The five proceeded to go the the target range

Freddy:show me what you got on those plants!! GO

Meggy fired rapidly at the targets she the jumped in midair destroying 3 very quickly she ran to the next point then quickly destroyed the remaining targets as the rest of the squad was shocked

"She shot them like a robot" said ruck in a shocked voice

"That's an aimbot" started Stefan

"Wow"said ripper

"I knew she had something inside and she beat the record for mk11 no one did it so quickly!" Freddy said in amazement

Meggy:aww thanks guys it really means a lot for me I've been training since I first heard of it which was a month ago

"That brings us to the result I'll give you ... 7/10"

Suddenly Freddy got an alert on his zomphone which said

Freddy there's an outbreak. In the hayni prison which is near to you be there as quick as possible

Foot soldier Nate

Freddy:everyone to the hayni prison.An meggy you passed now go!!!

the squad ran to the prison hayni to capture those pesky plants

They got there in a minute tand reached the door

Freddy:stay behind me

As he knocked the door down he and his squad rushed into cover

And saw many different types of plants peashooters chompers and sunflowers catuses fire flower hot rod chomper and loads more

Freddy whispered :stay quite well ambush them in 3 2 1 GO!!!!

Freddy ripper ruck Stefan and meggy ran in different directions

But it wasn't that easy as a sunflower went into her solar beam and burned Freddy's arm Freddy crawled to cover in misery as meggy covered him

Ruck :Freddy you all right

Freddy:no n-not really

Ripper shot the plants furiously with his goo blaster

Ruck was shooting with his football launcher

Meggy was shooting with the foot solider weapon known as assault blaster z

Stefan was warping around killing plants everywhere

There were only a few plants who gave up and went to their prison cells and meggy was injured to a cactus shot her arm and was bleeding

Stefan:..., ripper you heal Freddy I'll heal up meggy you know we're both scientists

Ripper:okay let's do it

Ripper:okay Freddy this might be sore so I'll count to five okay 1 2 3 NOW

Ripper injected a needle full of goo to the burned arm

Freddy groaned but didn't scream

Ripper:okay now I'm gonna bandage it up and don't touch it okay

Freddy:got it doc

Meggy:is this bad

Stefan*laughs* no not at all I'll count to three then pull it out 1 2 3

Meggy:yep your right it's not bad

Stefan: I'll put a plaster not a bandage it would be a waste

Freddy:okay where's Nate the foot solider

Ripper: wait I'll check

Ripper: NATE NATE WHERE ARE YOU

Ripper:nope he's dead

Freddy*sigh*fine let's go back home

 **Okay next time it will be the war of suburbia maybe next time**


End file.
